1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perfumery composition comprising 2-cyclohexylpropionic acid or its derivative.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are many compounds known as possible odorizing substances for perfumery. These perfumery compounds are required to be easy to synthesize, economical, chemically stable, compatible with other ingredients and novel in their odor. It is, therefore, very important to examine the possibility of various compounds for use as a fragrance-imparting agent.
In view of the fact that carboxylic acids or esters having a cyclohexyl group can readily be synthesized and are appropriate for industrial application, the present inventors have conducted extensive studies on their aromaticity and their applicability as a fragrance-imparting agent.
As a result, the inventors have found that 2-cyclohexylpropionic acid or its derivatives can provide various kinds of odors when incorporated as a perfume ingredient in perfumery compositions. Such a finding has led to the completion of the present invention.